


I Drabble In Fiction

by WellReadPenguin



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellReadPenguin/pseuds/WellReadPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge 5/30<br/>Ricks breath quickens as he eyes her through the haze. He can smell her cherry-scented shampoo, hear the water cascading overhead, imagine it dripping down her body onto the smooth tile below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Castle" and all its wonderful characters are the property of ABC and Andrew Marlowe. Much as I enjoy playing with them, I unfortunately do not own them. Please don't sue me.

**_be·gin·ning_** /biˈginiNG/

_Noun : The point in time or space at which something starts._

"Ok, start at the beginning."

She looks at him expectantly, eyebrow raised and lips quirked.

"I was attacked."

"Attacked?"

"Yes, attacked." He shifts the icepack to his temple and grimaces. "What about that isn't clear?"

"By ninjas?"

He nods.

"They came from nowhere."

"And they gave you a black eye...just because?"

"They are ninja assassins, they don't need a reason."

"It was a squirrel," Alexis quips as she walks by.

Kate purses her lips attempting to restrain the smirk.

Rick glares and presses the icepack closer.

"A ninja squirrel..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I'm doing this drabble-a-day challenge because I've got a mean case of writers block and I'm trying to snap out of it. I hope you'll come along for the ride.
> 
> Oh, and for the record I hate squirrels. Just putting that out there. They are evil creatures. Evil I tell you!
> 
> Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone


	2. Accusation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 2/30

_**ac·cu·sa·tion**_ /ˌakyəˈzāSHən/

_Noun: A charge or claim that someone has done something illegal or wrong._

His second accusation hurts more than the first, because yes she gave into temptation, slipped back down the rabbit hole of her mother's case, and worst of all lied. But she never –  _never_  – wanted to hurt him.

He looks so injured as she kneels before him and lays her hands on his. He refuses to meet her eyes. Her heart breaks. Doesn't he know that he's everything to her?

"I-"

He pulls his hands away, stands, turns his back.

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it this time, Kate," he says over his shoulder as he walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Angst monster got me again. Fear not, tomorrow may provide some some resolution.
> 
> Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone


	3. Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 3/30

_**rest·less /ˈrestləs/** _

_Adjective: (of a person or animal) Unable to rest or relax as a result of anxiety or boredom._

_  
_

She punches her fist into the pillow and huffs. Ten minutes have passed since she last checked the clock, but it might as well have been two hours.

She's restless. And it's not because of him. No, definitely not because of him.

Her phone rumbles from its perch on the nightstand and she groans. The last thing she wants right now is a case to further emphasize his absence.

But it's not a case. It's a text. From him.

_I miss you._

She smiles, suddenly warm and fuzzy.

Alright, she admits it...She can't sleep because, yeah, she misses him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I originally wrote a continuation of yesterday's drabble, but I didn't like it. So here's some fluff. Yay :)
> 
> Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone


	4. Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 4/30

**_snow·flake_ /ˈsnōˌflāk/**

_Noun: flake of snow, esp. a feathery ice crystal, typically displaying delicate sixfold symmetry._

"We'll name her snowflake and she'll be the most prettiest dog in the world."

The little girl looks up from the fluffy white puppy.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase!" She begs. "Daddy wants one too!"

Her mother shakes her head smiling.

"Daddy can't even handle a virtual dog. Sorry sweetie, gotta go."

"But she needs a good home," the girl sniffles as she's pulled away.

Kate watches them go with warmth, then moves to pick up the wriggling puppy, giggling when it licks her.

"She needs a home." She grins Rick's way. "We can name her snowflake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Puppies are cute. Fluffy puppies are extra cute...I want one!
> 
> Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone


	5. Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing Drabble-A-Day Challenge: 5/30

**_haze /hāz/_ **

_Noun: 1) Atmospheric moisture, dust, smoke, and vapor that diminishes visibility. 2) A vague or confused state of mind._

Rick's breath quickens as he eyes her through the haze. He can smell her cherry-scented shampoo, hear the water cascading overhead, imagine it dripping down her body onto the smooth tile below. He's enthralled by the sight of her silhouette obscured only by steam and glass.

When he tip-toes closer his mouth goes dry.

She doesn't notice him even as he hovers just outside.

He licks his lips in anticipation...

Then tips the bucket of icy water over the top of the shower.

"CASTLE!" She shrieks as he bolts away laughing.

She wants a prank war. She's got one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I can officially say I got this done at the eleventh hour :D Kinda cool.
> 
> Fight On and You'll Never Walk Alone


End file.
